The present invention can be applied to the treatment and diagnosis of a variety of different diseases and abnormalities. Although the present invention is not limited to such, it can be used in the treatment of cancer, wound healing, and a variety of chronic inflammatory diseases. In general, each is presently treated directly by physical means such as surgical removal of cancerous tissue, suturing of wounds and surgical removal of inflamed joints. Further, each can be treated by chemical means. Chemotherapy is applied to cancers, growth hormones are applied to wound healing and anti-inflammatory drugs are applied to treating chronic inflammatory conditions. These, and related treatments are directed, in general, to treating the cancerous, injured, or inflamed tissue directly. In order to provide an understanding on how the present invention departs from conventional treatment modalities a brief and general description of current treatment technologies in these areas is provided.